Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Nephilim Arc
by Anime and Games
Summary: The Human world is under the control of the Demon King Mundus, and the mass corruption of human souls is flooding the Netherworld. Dante and Vergil, the Nephilim, hybrids of Angel and Demon,must fulfill their destiny and slay Mundus, with the help of their allies, Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Vulcanus as well as the classic Devil May Cry cast.
1. Prison and Hell

Devil May Cry: The Traitor's Bloodline, Nephilim Arc

Prologue: Prison and Hell

In parallel world, Humanity is secretly living under the control of the Demons; politics, finance and even media are being used to keep the humans docile, corrupted and unaware, at the heart of it all, is the Demon King Mundus, who leads the forces of the Netherworld and as his human avatar, "Kyle Rider" controls the world through debt, his corruption of the human world has also plunged the Netherworld into chaos, due to the flow of corrupt souls exceeding its limit, but both worlds have their saviors, twin brothers that bear the blood of both Angels and Demons, the sons of the Archangel Eva and the Demon Knight Sparda, the Nephilim, Dante and Vergil, this is their story.

In a heavily guarded prison in Limbo City, a prison guard was torturing a young man with black hair, he was bruised and bloody and cuffs bound his hands, but he refused to yield to him.

"You're one tough son of a bitch!" The prison guard yelled at the black haired man, unsatisfied by his endurance. "But this will break you for sure!" He took out a large spiked club.

"Whoa, that's a big stick you got there!" The black haired man smirked, mocking the demonic prison guards' attempts at torturing him. "I bet you plan on fucking yourself with that big thing later."

"Shut up!" "The prison guard smacked the black haired man across the face with his spiked club, he was enraged at his vulgar joke. "Dante, you are one of Limbo City's worst criminals, you deserve to be locked up and tortured like in Hellfire Prison like this!"

"And you deserve the same, just for being a giant dick." Dante yelled out, the prison guard's slanderous words were getting on his nerves: he then broke the cuffs and punched him.

"Stay down, you punk!" The prison guard recovered from Dante's punch, now madder than ever, he took out a Taser and shot it at him, shocking him with electricity through its wire.

"I'm gonna get you for that, you bastard!" Dante yelled out in pain, he felt the electricity course through his body, but his inhuman resistance allowed him to withstand the pain long enough to pull the wire out.

"I'll drag you into Limbo and kill you nice and slowly, you cocky little punk!" The surroundings twisted with demonic energy as the prison guard transformed into a large grey demon that looked like a cross between a lion and a gorilla, he wielded a massive two-handed axe and wore rusty iron armor. "We don't like rebels here, you're a disgrace to your kind! Your parents are gone, no one can save you!"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier." Dante smirked, getting ready to fight the demonic prison guard. "I'm gonna mess you up so bad, that you'll wanna go to hell!"

"Rebellion, my sword is yours." A voice echoed in Dante's mind, it sounded warm and fatherly reassuring him of his safety. "It is now one with your body."

"Who the hell is talking to me!?" Dante was shocked, he had no idea whose voice echoed in his mind and he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Follow your nature… My Son!" The voice echoed as the image of a black and white haired man in a tattered red military uniform was burned into Dante's mind and a glowing seal appeared on his back and from it, a long silver sword.

"Rebellion…" The name echoed in Dante's mind, he then took the sword from his back and swung it several times. "Alright, you demon bastard, let's get violent!" He smirked, eager to test out his sword on the demonic prison guard.

"I-Impossible!" The demonic prison guard was shocked and terrified; he recognized Rebellion's features. "How could he have Sparda's sword!?" he swung his axe at Dante, determined to kill him. "Even that won't save you!"

"Oh yeah?" Dante smirked and he dodged the demonic prison guard's attack, he then performed "Stinger" lunging at him at a high speed and stabbing him straight in the abdomen with Rebellion, killing him. "Damn sure it did!" He walked out of the Hellfire Prison. "Looks like it's time for a prison break!"

* * *

At a dark laboratory located somewhere at a secret location within Limbo City, A masked man with white hair, holding a sheathed katana was speaking with a middle-aged brown haired man in a lab-coat.

"The data you've provided me with is superb!" The brown haired man smiled, he was excited by the data that the white haired man had given him. "And you've given me so many demon DNA samples from mere Stygians to dreaded Dreamrunners!"

"It's the least I can do to repay you, Genjuro." The white haired man smiled and removed his mask to show his greyish blue eyes and a face identical to Dante's. "You did adopt me all those years ago."

"Just call me Dad, Vergil." Genjuro chuckled as he reviewed the data that he had just received. "It's because of you that my Final Boss project went so well." He smiled, excited by the progress of his project. "And the funding you've provided made all this possible!"

"All this is to free humanity from the demons." Vergil smiled; he too was glad that Genjuro's project was taking off. "With your new weapon, we'll be one step closer to defeating them."

"Fuka would've loved to join you." Genjuro sighed as he input several codes into the computer, activating the system for the next phase of the Final Boss project. "Are you sure letting her believe you're dead will keep her safe? She was devastated when she heard the news, you two were inseparable when you were children."

"I am the most wanted man in the world now… Mundus, the Demon King made sure that The Order I formed is seen as a group of terrorists." Vergil looked at Genjuro, he tried to remain calm, but hearing Fuka's name saddened him. "Knowing her she would have followed me…and she'd get dragged into all this, I can't keep her safe when beside me is the most dangerous place in this demon controlled world!"

"You really care about Fuka." Genjuro chuckled, he saw through Vergil's calm demeanor. "But your desire for revenge against Mundus and your wish to protect humanity is much stronger than your love for her."

"Mundus killed Fuka's mother… he murdered my birth mother and damned my father to endless punishment and pain…and he made life a living hell for my twin brother." Vergil remembered all of the pain and suffering that Mundus had caused both is real and adoptive families. "I have to protect humanity…or things like this will happen…again and again…"

"Then, let my Final Boss be of use to you and make Mundus pay." Genjuro remembered his wife's death, and all the suffering his family had gone through. "And then…please let Fuka know that you're alive, so she can hit you really hard with that bat of hers." He chuckled, remembering his daughter's violent tendencies.

"I'll make sure of that." Vergil chuckled as well, he knew all too well about Fuka's violent personality. "I'm actually here to visit the product of your Final Boss project."

"Ah, yes, Desco." Genjuro smiled, He was proud of his project's abilities and all the effort he had put in. "You really have been kind to her, I think she might love you as much as Fuka does."

"She will be very useful to me." Vergil nodded in agreement, the data and DNA samples were very hard to acquire, so he was confident in Genjuro's success. "Once I find Dante, we can finally put an end to Mundus's reign."

"She is the product of all my hard work, and my gift to Fuka." Genjuro smiled, he thought of his daughter's demands and her aspirations. "Desco will make all of her dreams come true."

"And I will protect humanity, and I'll make sure that the world that Fuka lives in will be free from all the evil that the demons, as well as the corrupt humans will bring." Vergil remembered all the happy memories he and Fuka had shared, which strengthened his resolve. "Mundus also robbed you of your sanity… each day I watch you fall deeper into madness…" He looked at the crazed workaholic Genjuro with a sympathetic expression. "I will free you as well…"

* * *

Vergil then walked out of Genjuro's office and wandered around the hidden laboratory until he found the Final Boss containment chamber, as soon as he entered, he saw a young purple haired girl with red eyes, red and purple material that covered most of her body, some of which had yellow eyes and tentacles.

"Hello, Desco." Vergil smiled, over his repeated visits, he had grown attached to her, and he always told himself he was merely evaluating her progress.

"Mr. Vergil!" Desco smiled happily and ran up to him and gave him a big hug; she was overjoyed that he had come to see her. "Desco's been waiting for you all day!"

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Vergil placed his hand on Desco's head and gave her a warm smile, he was glad to see how happy she was. "I'm here now." He returned the hug.

"Desco loves you very much, Mr. Vergil!" She tightened her grip on Vergil, her cheeks were tinged a light pink as she did. "She will be the best Final Boss and she'll make you proud!" She smiled happily, being with him brought her great joy. "Desco is in love with Mr. Vergil." She thought to herself as her cheeks reddened.

"I love you, too." Vergil kissed Desco on the cheek, thinking that her declaration of love was platonic one, unaware of her romantic feelings for him. "I'll be going somewhere for a while, there's something I have to do, you'll be a good girl while I'm gone, right?"

"No!" Desco yelled out as she started to cry, the thought of being separated from Vergil was unbearable for her. "Desco won't let Mr. Vergil leave her!"

"I promise, I'll spend time with you when I get back." Vergil hugged Desco in an attempt to comfort her. "I'll come back for you…because you're very important to me." He thought of how her abilities were useful to his plan to defeat Mundus.

"Alright…" Desco forced a smile, She still didn't want Vergil to leave, but his promise made her feel a little better. "Desco will wait for Mr. Vergil."

"After all this is over, I'll introduce you to my twin brother, Dante." Vergil smiled, he was glad that Desco understood, and he then wiped her tears away. "You, Dante, Fuka and I, we'll be like a happy family."

"Desco gets to be your wife, right?" Desco thought to herself, she blushed as she glanced at Vergil, hoping that he would return to her soon. "She won't lose to Big Sis!" She remembered Genjuro's stories about Fuka's childhood with him.

* * *

At the center of a two towers that resembled wings, located at the heart of Limbo City, a muscular bald man in a black suit with a tattoo on his forehead that looked like three yes, was looking out of the window of his office.

"The Nephilim has escaped." The bald man heard the news of Dante's recent prison break and he was highly displeased.

"So, that Dante kid escaped from Hellfire?" A blonde bearded man in a red suit with a fur collar appeared out of thin air. "What are you gonna do, Mundus?"

"Not to worry, Nemo, the Hunters will find him soon enough, I am a God and he's a piece of shit." Mundus smirked, confident that Dante wouldn't pose a threat to him. "He will die…just like his mother."

"Everyone will die." Nemo smirked; he had his own plans for the world's future. "Human, demons, it doesn't matter, I will kill everyone!"

* * *

At the deepest part of the Netherworld, a black haired Vampire and a silver haired werewolf were having a conversation on the dire state of both the Human World and the Netherworld.

"Lord Valvatorez, it seems the amount of Prinnies has been increasing day by day." The werewolf was concerned by this development; he knew that this could disrupt the order in the Netherworld. "It's because those wretched humans have become so petty!"

"Indeed, Fernich, the humans have been getting worse and worse, and the flow of evil souls is flooding the Netherworld! We must act now!" Valvatorez saw that it was the time for action; he didn't want the Netherworld to fall into chaos. "As a proud and noble demon, to uphold the teachings of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda!" He held his cape up in a dramatic fashion. "I will correct this error with the power of sardines!"

"Talking about my old man and sardines?" A white haired man in a red coat walked into the room. "Good grief, looks like you haven't changed one bit, who would have thought that you'd be my client, eh Val?" The red-coated man smirked; he found the situation he was in quite amusing.

"Ah, Dante, perfect timing." Valvatorez directed his attention to the white haired man; he had something urgent to tell his old friend. "You will help me right this wrong and stop the flow of evil souls!"

"That's what I'm getting paid for." Dante smirked; he was excited for all the action that his new job would bring. "Also, meeting this other Dante might be fun." He heard the news of the black haired Dante. "Though, he obviously lacks my style!"

* * *

Author's note: The prologue of the Nephilim Arc is done! New Dante gets Rebellion and New Vergil's adoptive family is the Kazamatsuri family, his relationship with Fuka will be elaborated on in the future, he shows a kind and gentle side to Desco, but his true colors will come out! Mundus and Nemo have an uneasy alliance and Valvatorez hires Classic Dante to save the day! Classic Vergil and Nero will appear in later chapters. Leave a review and suggest a pairing for new Dante!


	2. The Gun Slinging Fugitive

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Nephilim Arc

Chapter one: The Gun Slinging Fugitive.

At the center of the Silversacks Towers, in a room with several monitors, Mundus was sealing an important financial deal with one of his contacts; beside him was his mistress, Lilith, a blonde woman wearing a tight pink dress.

"Yes. By close of trading on Friday…no you can't have more time. You know the terms, you know the consequences…" Mundus chuckled as his contact replied to his ultimatum, finding his attempt at bargaining quite amusing. "No this is not a veiled threat, this is a direct one. Should you fail to comply, the collapse of the economy will be on your head. I will make sure that you are stripped of power, shamed and hated. Is that clear enough for you?" He reveled in the despair of his contact as he heard the words he had wanted. "Well. Friday it is then… You have a good night, Mr. President." He ended the call and set his cellphone down on the table, wearing a triumphant smile on his face.

"Did you get it, my darling?" Lilith smiled at Mundus, she was eager to know if he was successful in his bargain.

"Over a trillion." Mundus smiled, he was feeling very successful and proud of his extortion of the President. "Soon I will own everything worth owning. I will control the world through debt. I have absolute power."

"The world is at last your bitch." Lilith was happy for Mundus, because his rise in power also meant that her status in the human world would rise as well. "As am I." She spoke in a seductive tone as she tugged on his tie. "Nothing left you to grab it by the hair, bend it over and…"

Mundus cut her off, as he looked away, his mind seemed to have drifted to a rather sensitive topic.

"What's the matter?" Lilith noticed Mundus's change in mood; she wore a concerned look on her face, seeing him like this was quite rare. "What? What's the matter?"

"A loose end." Mundus said with a slight sense of fear in his tone, he felt that this factor could throw all of his plans into chaos if not dealt with immediately.

"A loose end? What?" Lilith's concern started to grow, seeing Mundus show even the slightest sign of fear was alarming to her.

"The son of the traitor Sparda…Dante." Mundus spoke those two names with a mix of both fear and disgust; the traitor's union with the Angel Eva bred the one being that could possibly end his reign.

"Him…" Lilith said with a similar tone of disgust in her voice, the product of the unholy union between angel and demon was something she despised.

"He's still out there." Mundus spoke in a concerned tone; he didn't like the idea of such a dangerous being out on the loose.

"The hunters will find him." Lilith clung onto Mundus's arm, reassuring him that Dante wouldn't be a threat to his power. "They found Sparda and his whore. And when they do…" She wore a wicked smile on her face, knowing all too well what the cruel Mundus would do to him.

"I will rip open his chest with my bare hands and feast on his beating heart." Mundus looked at his hand, he looked forward to killing Dante himself and devouring his heart.

* * *

The next morning, Dante woke up in his trailer, hung over from his previous night at the club and his recent one night stand, there was a bottle of strong alcohol labeled "666" on his nightstand and a box of half-eaten pizzas on the floor, the TV was on the Raptor News Network where the Masked Man's speech was being broadcasted. "The demons have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind. Citizens, we have been kept sleeping in a manufactured illusion for too long, we must wake up!" The scene changed to an overweight man with a bad comb over in a red blazer who commented on the Masked Man's speech. "The masked lunatic you saw there claims to represent an organization called The Order. This group has claimed responsibility for several recent attacks in recent weeks. He is undoubtedly a traitor and a terrorist. And I for one am not for the death penalty, so…there's only one-way to do it; illegally shoot the son of a bitch. This is Bob Barbas of the Rapton News Network, just doing God's work."

"Son of Sparda!" A gorilla-like Hunter Demon with a huge scar running down between its eyes armed with a large knife and a grappling hook called out to Dante from the sea as it dragged him into Limbo.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Dante woke up with a huge headache and a few scratches on his back, a symbol on his back started glowing as it healed the scratches. He then took a swig from the bottle that was on his nightstand; he could barely open his eyes as the light that shone through the windows blinded him, just as he got up, he saw his surroundings writhe and twist as he entered Limbo. "Shit! Back in Limbo. Bad day for a hangover!" He said as he spotted the Hunter Demon from outside of his trailer. "Demon scum!"

The Hunter Demon launched its grappling hook at Dante's trailer and pulled on it while he was still inside.

"Get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer!" Dante yelled out at the Hunter Demon, he was angry that all of his personal belonging were either going to be damaged or destroyed.

The Hunter demon growled and yanked the cord of its grappling hook, pulling Dante's trailer on it.

As the trailer was pulled, Dante quickly got dressed midair, putting on his shirt, underwear, pants, gloves and finally, his red crystal amulet on right away before jumping out of the trailer and landing on his feet.

The Hunter Demon then charged at Dante and broke his trailer in two with its bare hands before diving into the water.

"Missed." Dante said as he saw the Hunter Demon break his trailer, he was relieved that he wasn't there for the damage.

Just as Dante entered a fighting stance, several Lesser Stygians, white metallic demons with inky black blood, and spiked clubs in place of their right arms, surrounded him and went in for the kill.

"Time for a little Rebellion." A silver claymore appeared from the symbol on his back. "You wanna fight? Let's go!" He took the Rebellion out and he performed "Stinger" gliding his feet across the ground and lunging at one of the Lesser Stygians, impaling it with great force, he then performed "Death Coil" spinning around and delivering several slashes at the remaining demons that attacked him, after finishing them off, he saw his two handguns, one black and one silver, both with an ornate design, hanging from a lamp post tied to a purple bra. "My guns?"

The Hunter Demon shot his grappling hook at Dante and manipulated the surroundings of Limbo, trying to disorient him by lifting another trailer.

"Shit!" Dante then ran up the trailer and retrieved his handguns and looked at the both with a smile on his face. "Ebony. Ivory. I missed you girls." He then pointed Ebony and Ivory at the Hunter Demon and shot at him but to no avail as the bullets simply bounced off his face.

The Hunter Demon hurled his knife at Dante like a boomerang and attempted to cleave him in half.

"Dante!" The Masked Man from the news, armed with a sheathed katana jumped in front of him and unsheathed the katana he was holding and parried the Hunter Demon's knife. "He's bulletproof, you can't beat him that way!"

"The Masked Freak?" Dante was shocked to see the Masked Man, and even more shocked that he was helping him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, right now, I have to get you out of here!" The Masked Man spoke in a distorted voice with a sense of urgency in his voice, he then pointed his katana at the Hunter Demon. "Keep him distracted, I'll look for the pressure point in his body to weaken his armor!"

"Like I have a choice!" Dante picked up a broken bottle and hurled it at the Hunter Demon, hoping to get its attention. "Over here, you ugly motherfucker, let's dance!"

"I'll kill you!" The Hunter Demon caught its knife and it charged at Dante with killer intent, he then slashed at him with his knife.

"Hey, Mask, can you hurry this up!" Dante yelled out to the Masked Man as he parried the Hunter Demon's knife with Rebellion. "This shit sucker means business!"

"There!" The Masked Man located the pressure point on the Hunter Demon's back and he summoned a white phantom claymore and prepared to shoot it at him, but just as he materialized the sword, he was confronted with several Lesser Stygians. "Dammit! Just hold on a little longer!" He prepared to fight off the demons.

"I won't let you kill him!" A few meters away, a pink haired woman with small white feathered wings wearing a white dress with a pink and blue ribbon, wielding a white and gold pistol was watching the fight, she then shot a magic bullet at the Hunter Demon, breaking his defenses. "I promised Lady Eva that I'd protect you, Dante."

The Hunter Demon roared in pain as a golden glow surrounded its bullet wound and he entered a weakened state.

"What the hell!?" Dante saw the weakened state the Hunter Demon was in, he was surprised at what he saw and he wondered what happened to weaken it, before he could process the image, he felt an object fall over his shoulders, it was a black leather trench coat with red accents. "My coat?" He smiled before putting it on. "Sweet!"

"Angelic power!" After making quick work of the Lesser Stygians, the Masked Man was shocked at what he had seen; he did not expect to see holy power used in Limbo. "How!?"

The Hunter Demon roared as it ran to an open space and twisted Limbo, attempting to crush both Dante and the Masked Man.

"No you don't!" Dante rushed at the Hunter Demon and slashed at him with Rebellion.

The Hunter Demon roared in pain as he pushed Dante away and jumped on the roof of a nearby building he then roared once more breathing a black smoke from his mouth that enveloped the area, he then created hands from the ground below Dante and attempted to crush him once more.

"You feel it now, don't you!" Dante smirked; he enjoyed hurting the Hunter Demon and wanted to kill him as soon as possible.

"Kill him now!" The Masked Man appeared behind Dante, urging him to finish off the Hunter Demon. "If we take our time, he may call for backup!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dante performed "Drive" and reverse gripped Rebellion and charged it with energy, he then sent the energy at the Hunter Demon in the form of three slash waves. "Does it hurt!?" He yelled out as the slash waves made contact with the demon. "Do you fucking demons even feel pain!?"

The Hunter Demon, unable to bear the pain anymore, fell to the ground, in a bleeding and injured state.

"Game over." Dante stood over the defeated Hunter Demon with Rebellion in hand, preparing to finish him off.

"Son of Sparda." The Hunter Demon, now dying and bleeding, used the last of his strength to speak.

"Son of who?" Dante gave the Hunter Demon a puzzled look, not knowing what the dying demon was talking about.

"You have been found. You are dead, just like your whore mother!" The Hunter Demon spoke with clear hatred and contempt.

"Damn demons!" The Masked Man said in a disgusted tone as soon as he heard the Hunter Demon utter the words. "Whore mother."

"Whore mother? I don't know my mother but if you're calling me a son of a bitch it wouldn't be the first!" Dante said with clear anger in his voice as he brought Rebellion down on the Hunter Demon's face with full force, finishing him off. "My mother…I barely remember her." He held his amulet and the image of his childhood self being held by a red haired woman flashed in his mind.

"Dante, we have to go." The Masked Man approached him and spoke in a very worried and concerned tone. "We are still in Limbo, so more demons may be coming."

"Back up, who the hell are you, and why are you helping me?" Dante glared at the Masked Man, unsure of his intentions or whether to trust him or not.

"We'll discuss this somewhere safe, I'll use Yamato to take us there." The Masked Man cut a rift open with Yamato and stepped through it.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Dante sighed I defeat, and he stepped in after the Masked Man, he didn't trust him but he was out of options.

* * *

As Dante and the Masked Man made it to the other side of the rift and into Hades, there they saw Valvatorez and Fenrich.

"I've found him, now we can strike against Mundus." The Masked Man said with a sense of accomplishment in his voice, he was glad that he had located Dante.

"Impressive, looks like your plan will succeed sooner that you expected, well done." Valvatorez smiled as he looked at Dante, he knew how much trouble the Masked Man had gone through to find him.

"If my Lord values your existence, I will treat you with respect." Fenrich smiled, he was glad that Valvatorez was pleased with the Masked Man's progress.

"So you brought me to more fucking demons!" Dante was angered at his situation; he then pulled out Ebony and Ivory and squeezed the triggers. "What's the big idea?"

"Watch your language around my lord!" Fenrich bared his claws in anger; the fact that Dante was being so vulgar in the presence of Valvatorez was infuriating.

"Easy, Fenrich." Valvatorez tried to calm down his comrade, so as to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"Dante, calm down." The Masked Man removed his mask in front of him, revealing an identical face with a head of white hair. "They may be demons, but they're against Mundus as well."

"Demons are demons!" Dante glared at the white haired man, still suspicious of his actions and his uncanny resemblance to himself. "And how the hell do you know my name?!"

"You don't remember me?" The white haired man asked, expecting a familiar answer from Dante.

"No." Dante shrugged, being dragged into a place with more demons was one thing, but being asked weird questions was really getting on his nerves.

"How much of your childhood do you remember?" The white haired man asked, hoping that Dante would give him a clear answer.

"Not much." Dante was getting very annoyed; he didn't like being interrogated one bit. "I had meningitis when I was seven, wiped my memory, why?"

"Hah!" The white haired man let out a small chuckle; Dante's reasoning was quite amusing to him. "They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age: seven."

"Your point?" Dante asked, the strange parallels between him and the white haired man were really confusing him.

"Meningitis is a human affliction. You are not human, Dante." The white haired man approached him, trying to get him to see the logic behind his words. "All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason."

"Rewind a bit, who are you again?" Dante was getting fed up with the white haired man's lecture.

"My name is Vergil." The white haired man answered Dante's question and began to explain his motives. "I established The Order to help find a way to fight the Demon King's forces."

"Besides swords and bullets you mean?" Dante thought Vergil was insane; his words were really starting to sound strange to him.

"Such weapons can win battles but not the war. We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics and propaganda." Vergil explained his methods to Dante, hoping that he would understand his fight.

"You really think you can make a dent?" Dante asked in a doubtful tone, he thought Vergil's plan to fight the demons was a futile attempt.

"Make a dent?" Vergil couldn't believe how hopeless Dante had sounded. "With the two of us working together, I believe we could defeat them!" He raised his voice, trying to motivate him into helping his cause.

"And why should I believe you? You're working with demons right now." Dante turned his attention to Fenrich and Valvatorez. "Lemme guess they're exceptions?"

"Why you!" Fenrich was enraged at how disrespectful Dante was being. "Hold your tongue!"

"Calm down, Fernich." Valvatorez held him back; he didn't like how confrontational he was being. "Let Vergil continue his explanation."

"The human and Netherworlds are very closely connected, if their world collapses our world will be next, without both worlds kept in check, many lives will be lost and human souls will be trapped in Limbo." Vergil tried to explain the situation to a now angered Dante.

"Look, for a masked weirdo and a bunch of demons, you seem really nice, but I'm more of a loner type, trust issues, work alone, that kind of thing." Dante said with clear sarcasm in his voice, he didn't want to be stuck with them for longer than he had to. "And what makes you think I give a shit about those problems?"

"If that's the case, then who helped you fight the Hunter Demon?" Vergil asked, remembering the angelic power that weakened the demon they had fought earlier.

"Look, I'm as confused as you are, how the hell am I supposed to know where that bullet came from?" Dante shrugged, the memory of the assistance he had received still baffled him.

"If you want to leave, turn your back on me, I'm powerless to stop you, but you'll be making a grave mistake. Not just for yourself but for the world!" Vergil tried to convince Dante of the error of his ways, he knew that he needed his help to save both worlds.

"Again, how the fuck is that my problem?" Dante wanted to leave, but Vergil's words struck a cord in him and he felt that there was a purpose for him there.

"At least give me a chance to show you." Vergil resigned to Dante's apathetic responses, but he still believed that he could convince him.

"Show me what?" Dante was seeing that there was more to Vergil than he had initially believed, and that his past was indeed hidden from him.

"Who you really are, come with me, I'll guide you to your past." Vergil assured Dante that he would help him through his journey to recover his lost memories.

* * *

As Dante and Vergil left the room, Valvatorez and Fenrich started to converse about their encounter.

"I don't trust them." Fenrich glared as he thought of Vergil's words and Dante's disrespectful nature. "Vergil is a very suspicious person and that Dante is more disrespectful and vulgar then the one you hired."

"We have to trust them, Fenrich, they are the legendary Nephilim." Valvatorez remembered the ancient legend that was enough to place his faith in both Dante and Vergil. "They are the key to Mundus's destruction!"

"Where is the older Dante anyway?" Fenrich asked, he was curious about his whereabouts and the activities he was engaged in.

"He's dealing with some rogue Overlords and several other jobs." Valvatorez sighed, he knew all about the enthusiasm Dante took in his jobs. "He's always been very restless."

* * *

At an unknown location in the Netherworld, the pink haired woman that Dante and Vergil had encountered earlier was speaking to a blonde woman wearing a white and red dress with large feathered wings.

"Lady Flonne, I've found him!" The pink haired girl smiled, she remembered her encounter with Dante. "Lady Eva's son!"

"Good work, Artina!" Flonne smiled, she was happy for Artina and her success in finding Dante. "Have you found the other Dante yet? You know… my Dante?"

"Lady Archangel…" Artina smiled nervously, she knew how eccentric Flonne was but she didn't think that she would request something like that. "I'll tell you if I see him, ok?"

"Thank you, Artina! I'm so happy!" Flonne smiled, the thought of meeting her Dante again after years apart filled her with joy. "See you later!" She waved as she flew away.

"I'll protect him…Lady Eva." Artina held her hand to her heart, remembering the promise she made to her, the promise to watch over her son. "I'll protect Dante…as his Guardian Angel."

* * *

Author's note: The first chapter is finally done! Sorry for the wait guys and girls! I changed some details to the story so please bear with me! Fuka will fill Kat's role when she appears in the story and the new Dante will learn to come to terms with both his angelic and demonic side with the help of the Disgaea cast! Classic Dante will be getting more screen time really soon! Next Chapter will be a chapter all about Vergil and Fuka's past and the chapter after that, Dante gets his memories back and the party meets Axel! Vergil's connection with Fuka and Desco will play a big role in the upcoming chapters! Hades will be the hub and the dimension guide will take Dante and the party to the in game locations, just likes Disgaea. Be sure to vote in my new poll regarding New Dante!

Now to answer my reviewers

Zero-Nightmare

Glad you liked it!

Like all well-intentioned extremists.

That will play a big part later on! Desco is very adorable.

O-Dante will act like somewhat of a mentor to N-Dante.

Valvatorez is set for an appearance in the Sparda Arc!

I hope you liked this new chapter!

Demonic Parade

I hear ya! Both versions of the characters are awesome in their own right! I hope you enjoy this crazy journey!

Guest

O-Dante is in his DMC2 outfit but with his DMC4 sense of humor.

We'll see those in later chapters!

Absolute Chaos

So much crossover potential between the two, it would be a crime not to write a story about it! He'll have a big role in this party and I put Raspberyl in the poll!

Thanks for the motivating death threat! Now I can post this new chapter!


	3. Vergil's Motivation

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Nephilim Arc

Chapter two: Vergil's Motivation

Three years ago Vergil was living happily with his adoptive family, the Kazamatsuris, until tragedy struck when Mundus's forces murdered his adoptive mother, it was on that day that he swore vengeance on Mundus and vowed to protect humanity from his clutches.

* * *

Vergil was in his room, compiling all the data he needed to form his new organization, so far, he had hacked into the databases of several major companies, including Silversacks, Virility and the Raptor News Network, one piece on the Raptor News Network filled him with rage and vengeful intent. "Dr. Fumika Kazamatsuri executed for libel charges and the production of biological weapons."

"Something's wrong…" As Vergil read more, he saw many inconsistencies in their activities and obvious extortions, assassinations and manipulation of information. "Mother was finding the cure for Virility's negative effects, she risked becoming a laughing stock in the medical world and this is how they repay her!?" Despite his calm demeanor, he could barely contain his rage; he couldn't understand why his adoptive mother had to suffer so much before being killed, despite her good deed. "People are so gullible…they'll believe anything coming from the mouths of the powerful and famous!" Just as he finished his research, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Vergil?" A young girl with long brown hair tied in twin tails wearing a school uniform with a blue jacket; a penguin themed cap and a short skirt opened the door. "You ok?" She asked in a concerned tone, she noticed that he had become quite busy over the past few days as he continued his research.

"Is that you, Fuka?" Vergil smiled at her, seeing her always filled him with a sense of joy, even in the rough time his adoptive family was going through. "Come in."

"You haven't played with me in days!" Fuka glared at Vergil and she opened the door forcefully, she didn't like how he wasn't paying as much attention to her as he used to. "Why!?" She balled her fists up in anger.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy with work lately." Vergil stood up from his chair and placed his computer in sleep mode to conserve power, he realized that in his research, he had neglected Fuka. "Well, I'm free now."

"When I dominate the world, I'll make you my butler! There's a festival in the city happening tonight, and Dad's too busy to take me there." Fuka approached Vergil and tugged on the sleeve of his coat, looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would finally spend some time with her. "Can you take me there?"

"Off course." Vergil smiled at Fuka; he wanted to spend time with her as well, ever since her mother was killed. He knew how much she's grown to depend on him. "I'll take you anywhere you want." He held out his hand to her giving her another warm smile.

* * *

Vergil and Fuka walked in the city hand in hand, there they saw several colored lights, street performers, anyone who saw two of them would know how close they were.

"Let's watch the fireworks!" Fuka pulled Vergil towards the bridge, she had a beaming smile on her face, she enjoyed the time she was spending with him, this was the first time she felt any joy since her mother was killed.

"Alright." Vergil followed Fuka to the bridge, he was glad to see her smiling despite the recent tragedy that struck their family. "I'm glad I came here with you." He glanced at her and gave her a warm smile. "It's times like these that make life worth living…"

"Vergil…" A red blush covered Fuka's cheeks; she then lowered her cap to cover her reddened cheeks as she tried to speak but her heart was racing, being alone with him was really taking its toll on her. "I…"

"What is it?" Vergil gave Fuka a puzzled look; he thought that her current attitude was an odd change from her usually cheerful and confident self. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you tell!?" Fuka was annoyed at Vergil's inability to pick up on the obvious signs she was giving about her feelings for him. "For a genius, you sure are dense…" She crossed her arms and looked away with an angry look on her face. "I-I love you!"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Vergil chuckled, he had heard Fuka say those words to him many times in their youth, but he never saw her this embarrassed by them. "Well, I love you too, we're family after all." He remembered the days when their family was still complete, when their mother, Fumika was still alive their father, Genjuro wasn't consumed by his work, and those memories sparked a great sadness in his heart.

"You don't get it…" Fuka looked down sadly, she hated being seen by Vergil as a little sister when she wanted more out of their relationship.

"Fuka…" Vergil pulled her into a tight hug, realizing that she was all he had left after their family fell apart and their father grew more distant with each day. "I'll protect you…I won't let the evil people that took mother away hurt you."

"Vergil…" Fuka blushed from the sudden hug that he had given her; she then returned the hug, enjoying his warmth and their closeness, something she had missed for the past few days. "You promise?"

"I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Vergil gazed into Fuka's eyes; his resolve to protect her, the most important person in his life was stronger than ever. "I'll sacrifice anything, and become anything…as long as I can keep you safe."

"I love you! I love you so much!" Fuka cried tears of joy, Vergil's promises and his dedication to her touched her deeply; she then tightened her hold around him, never wanting to let go. "Never leave me…" She buried her face into his chest; she too felt that he was all she had.

* * *

A few days later, Vergil was once again, in front of the monitor of his computer, this time, he was researching on the raid conducted on the "Paradise" Mansion over eight years ago, during his research he noticed something off with the photographic evidence.

"Strange…" As Vergil zoomed in on the photos, he noticed several unusual features, such as black colored bloodstains and claw marks on the walls, things that wouldn't be present at a standard police raid. "Where could these marks have come from?" He then zoomed into a specific area in the pictured room and he saw what looked like the ghostly figure of a gray skinned humanoid being wearing tattered black clothed and a blue mask wielding two scimitars. "What the hell?"

Just as Vergil had spotted the mysterious masked figure in the photo, Genjuro opened the door to his room.

"Vergil, I need your help hacking into this system." Genjuro asked, but then he saw the photo on the screen and the masked figure caught his interest as well. "Is that…a demon?"

"Genjuro, you know what that thing is?" Vergil looked back to see him, he was shocked that he knew about the masked figure in the photo. "Wait…did you say Demon?"

"Fumika and I have been researching about demons ever since we were in our university days." Genjuro remembered all the sleepless nights he spent with her and all the ridicule they had received because of the nature of their work. "She came up with a theory, that the demons have been controlling mankind, she even ran tests on Virility and found some supernatural components that are harmful to the human brain."

"It all makes sense…" Vergil remembered his research on the companies that displayed abnormal patterns over the past few weeks. "All the major companies and even some government facilities are heavily in debt to Silversacks… all except Virility and the Raptor News Network." He then started hacking into the employee files of Silversacks, only to find several disturbing facts. "Employees have been going missing left and right and those working in the finance wing have shown several signs of dementia, some even undergoing grotesque physical transformations…" As he accessed the photo files, he noticed the same masked figure that he had seen in the previous picture and several more figures some resembling twisted mannequins with inky black blood and bladed arms. "There's no doubt about it…mother was right…humanity's being enslaved!"

"Yes, Fumika was right all along, the demons must've known this, so they silenced her and slandered her after her death." Genjuro shook his fists in anger, the loss of his wife her name being slandered really brought out a rage in him. "If we can somehow turn their power against them, create something that can stand against them, we'll avenge her."

"Our first lead is the Paradise Mansion, we should go there and gather some evidence." Vergil remembered the nature of the damage that the interior had suffered as well as the masked figure that was seen in the photo. "The claw marks and black bloodstains are still there from the demon attack eight years ago."

"If we can gather samples, I'm sure we can start a proper investigation on them and my project will reach its final phase." Genjuro thought of the project he had been working on ever since Fumika's death. "The result of this project will achieve Fuka's dreams and avenge her mother."

* * *

Vergil and Genjuro drove to the Paradise Mansion, the site of the supposed demon attack that took place eight years ago.

"We're here." Genjuro stopped at the gate of the mansion; he was excited by the possibility of finding the samples he needed.

"Let's find out what this place is hiding…" Vergil said as he stepped out of the car, as soon as he entered the gate, he saw the ghostly images of the family that had once lived there, the father was a white and black haired man in a red military uniform, the mother was a red haired woman in a blue dress and twin boys, one wit black hair and the other with white hair that resembled his younger self. "Is that…" He looked at the white haired boy and saw his own features, he was shocked at the image before him. "Me?"

"What did you see?" Genjuro noticed the shocked state and saw that Vergil had seen something important.

"Wait out here…this place is…very familiar." Vergil walked past the ghostly figures and into the living room of the mansion, there he felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he walked further in. "I remember this place." He then remembered the ghostly figures he saw at the gate. "This was my home…and that was me and my family…"

"Vergil's acting very strangely." Genjuro said as he saw him enter the mansion, he had never seen him this shocked or curious before.

* * *

As Vergil walked deeper into the mansion, he saw ghostly images of the two children once more, this time they were both holding wooden swords and playing together.

"Giving up, Vergil?" The black haired twin was having the upper hand in their little play fight.

"As if, Dante!" The white haired twin wasn't yielding; he continued the play fight as he led him to the other room.

"That was my twin brother…Dante." Vergil said as the memories of his early childhood flooded into his mind, he then followed the ghostly images into a room where he saw a portrait of the red suited man; there he saw an engraving under it that read "Sparda." Upon taking a closer look at the portrait, more memories of is childhood appeared in his mind. "My father…"

"Vergil, my son…" Sparda's voice echoed in his head, the voice sounded both sad and regretful. "I wasn't able to protect you, Dante and your mother, but you can still protect those you love, with the power I'll give you!"

"Father?!" Vergil looked around, desperate to find the source of Sparda's voice; he wanted to see his father again. "Where are you!?"

"Yamato, my sword is yours, with it, you can unlock your own powers." Sparda said as he materialized a sheathed black and silver katana into Vergil's hand. "I may be imprisoned…but my legacy and my cause lives through you and Dante, my twin sons! Humanity is under your protection now!"

"My protection?" Vergil thought about Sparda's words, wondering if he had the resolve for the large task he was given, as he though he felt the instinctive knowledge of his powers flow into his mind.

Before Vergil could continue thinking, the mysterious masked figure that was seen in the photo confronted him and revealed itself as a "Dreamrunner" He then pointed one of his two scimitars at Vergil.

"A demon…" Vergil gripped Yamato's handle and prepared to use it against the Dreamrunner. "I can finally apply what I learned from those Iaido lessons." He unsheathed the katana and slashed at the demon quickly.

The Dreamrunner crossed its scimitars parried Vergil's attack; it then created a portal and jumped into it.

"Teleportation abilities…" Vergil sheathed Yamato once more and stood his ground, waiting for the Dreamrunner's next attack.

The Dreamrunner created another portal behind Vergil and it prepared to stab him on the back with its scimitars.

"I have those as well!" Vergil smirked and performed "Air Trick" teleporting behind the Dreamrunner, he then charged Yamato with demonic energy and performed "Judgment Cut" quickly unsheathing the katana knocking the demon back and shredding it with several ethereal blue slashes.

"Vergil, Dante, I have a surprise for you!" A woman's voice echoed from the eastern part of the mansion, the voice sounded warm and motherly.

"Mother…" Vergil was recognized the motherly tone of the voice, he then headed to the eastern part of the mansion, there he stopped at a room with a portrait of a red haired woman under it he saw an engraving that read "Eva"

"Vergil, Dante, Happy Birthday!" The ghostly images of Eva, Dante and Vergil looked like they were having a birthday celebration "These will protect you." She handed a blue jewel amulet to Vergil and a red one to Dante.

"These happy memories…" Vergil felt heaviness in his heart, seeing the smiles on the faces of Eva, Dante and his younger self made him long to experience the warmth of his family. "This peaceful life…how did it end?"

"Vergil, my son…I couldn't protect you." Eva's voice echoed in his head, her voice sounded saddened and regretful at the state her family was in. "But you can still protect your loved ones, give them the love your father and I have given you." She then granted Vergil a new power that took the form of ghostly blue swords "Use these Sword Illusions to protect those you hold dear. I have faith in you…my son.""

"Protect…the ones I hold dear." Vergil thought about his adoptive family, specifically Fuka and the promise that he had made to her a few days ago.

Just as Vergil concluded his thoughts, a flock of crows gathered in front of him and formed a brown demon with a canine skull, tattered black clothes, razor sharp claws and bone blades that grew from its forearms and it was surrounded by wind and crows, it identified itself as a "Wisp"

"Come on then!" Vergil gripped Yamato, anticipating an attack from the Wisp, waiting for the right moment to unsheathe his katana.

The Wisp let out a loud roar before its body turned transparent and it charged at Vergil slashing at him with its claws.

Vergil quickly dodged the Wisp's attacks and he unsheathed Yamato and slashed at it, only for the katana's blade to phase through the demon's body.

The Wisp spun around and charged at Vergil once more, this time going in for the kill.

"Yamato just phased through it…damn, what do I do?" Vergil then remembered the new Sword Illusion power he had just obtained. "It's worth a shot!" He performed "Summoned Swords" sending a ghostly blue sword straight at the Wisp.

As the Sword Illusion made contact with the Wisp, impaling it on the chest, the demon let out a pained roar as its body regained its physical form.

Vergil performed "Demon Pull" dyeing the Sword Illusion red and teleporting the Wisp in front of him before finishing the demon off with three quick slashes with Yamato.

* * *

Vergil headed for the entrance of the mansion and he saw the ghostly images of Sparda and Eva waiting for him there.

"Mother…Father… I know who I am now." Vergil said as all the memories of his childhood returned to him. "I am the son of an angel and a demon…A Nephilim, and it is my destiny to end the Demon King's reign!"

"The Demon King Mundus is a dangerous enemy, he was my blood brother and a powerful Demon Warrior before his ascension, he is a brutal tyrant even amongst demons." Sparda warned Vergil about the dangers he would face by challenging such a strong opponent. "He is cruel and ruthless and will stop at nothing to destroy every last member of our family."

"We have one final gift for you, my beloved son, we will give you a power that will allow you unlock your full potential." Eva spoke to Vergil with warmth and kindness in her voice, she wanted him to use his new powers to protect the people he cares about. "Mundus murdered me and imprisoned your father, do not let him destroy the lives of others like he did to ours."

"Find your twin brother, Dante." Sparda urged Vergil to complete this task, knowing that they could save humanity from the demons. "You are both Nephilim, if the two of you work together, you can defeat Mundus!"

"I will…I'll avenge you both!" As the images of Sparda and Eva faded away, Vergil felt a new power awaken inside of him as his coat glowed a bright blue, he then saw images of the day his family fell apart flash in before his eyes. "I will protect them…humanity and the person that's most important to me!" He pictured Fuka smiling at him; he then unsheathed Yamato and stabbed it into the ground calling on the power of his "Doppelganger" summoning a ghostly copy of him to his side before dismissing it quickly.

* * *

Vergil stepped out of the mansion, there he saw Genjuro, still parked outside the gate, waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long." Vergil apologized to Genjuro, just realizing how long he had kept him waiting.

"Never mind that, what did you find in the mansion?" Genjuro asked Vergil, eager to know if he had found anything regarding the demonic control.

"The Demon King's name is Mundus…he murdered my mother and imprisoned my father." Vergil said with a sense of bitterness in his voice, remembering his happy childhood and seeing how it ended left him in a saddened state.

"I see, looks like this trip was worth it, son." Genjuro smiled at Vergil, he then noticed Yamato. "Where did you get that sword?"

"This is Yamato, my father's sword, he gave it to me when I was in the mansion." Vergil remembered both Sparda and Eva's words, the words that awoke a new resolve in him. " I am not human…"

"What do you mean?" Genjuro was puzzled by Vergil's words, he didn't expect the boy he had adopted and raised to say those words.

"I had a demon father and an angel mother. I am a Nephilim." Vergil shed light on his unique heritage to Genjuro. "And I have a twin brother named Dante…and we are the only ones that can slay Mundus."

"Fumika and I used to read about the Nephilim, and the legends that said that only they can defeat a Demon King." Genjuro was shocked at what Vergil had said; he then remembered the old books he used to read with his late wife. "Who would have known that our precious son was one of them."

"Genjuro…I'm going to fight Mundus and his forces…I want to free humanity…to honor mother and…to protect Fuka." Vergil spoke with a strong resolve in his voice, he wanted to avenge his family and protect the one person who was most important to him.

"Then I'll help you in any way I can." Genjuro was touched by Vergil's resolve and his dedication to Fuka; he also wanted to savor this opportunity to avenge Fumika.

"But…I'm going to be fighting against the whole world…I will become public enemy number one…I don't want Fuka to get dragged into all of this." Vergil spoke in a saddened tone, he knew that he would have to say goodbye to her if he was to fight Mundus. "I cannot risk them hurting her to get to me…I have to leave her…"

"Fuka would never let you do that." Genjuro looked at Vergil, he knew that despite the logic and good intentions behind his actions, it would break Fuka's heart. "She loves you so much."

"I know how much my decision will hurt her…but it's the only way I can keep her safe." Vergil didn't want to leave Fuka, but he knew how dangerous his new cause was. "Genjuro…I want you to help me fake my death…it's the only way she won't try to follow me down this dangerous path."

"Vergil!" Genjuro was shocked at Vergil's words and how much that decision would hurt Fuka, but he knew deep down that he was right. "Alright, I'll tell Fuka you went missing during a search for information regarding Fumika."

"Thank you, Genjuro." Vergil said with a heavy heart, he knew how sad Fuka would be, but his resolve to protect her and humanity from Mundus did not waver.

* * *

A few days later, Fuka barged into Genjuro's lab with a very angry look on her face.

"Dad!" Fuka yelled out to Genjuro, she was enraged at the current situation she was in. "Where's Vergil!? It's been five whole days and I haven't seen him!"

"Fuka…I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" Genjuro sighed, he remembered the conversation he had with Vergil a few days ago, but he still didn't feel comfortable about lying to Fuka. "Vergil's gone…in his attempt to prove your mother's innocence, he hacked into some top secret files and he was assassinated."

"Wh-what!?" Fuka couldn't believe what she was hearing, she then glared angrily and Genjuro and she slammed her hand onto the table. "You're lying!" She held back her tears; she didn't want to believe that Vergil was dead.

"It's true." Genjuro tried to stay calm, but lying to Fuka was taking its toll on him, continued, knowing that Vergil's request was for the best and that he would keep her safe. "He was silenced because he knew too much."

"V-Vergil…you idiot! I loved you and you got yourself killed!" Fuka started to cry deeply while shaking her fists in anger, losing Vergil was too much for her heart to take. " Why? Why did you have to die and leave me alone like this? Vergil!" She cried out as she felt her heart break.

* * *

Later that night, Genjuro went out to an abandoned warehouse, there he met Vergil, who was wearing his trademark mask.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Genjuro." Vergil spoke in a distorted voice, he was thankful for all Genjuro has done for him over the years.

"I told Fuka." Genjuro sighed, he still remembered Fuka's outburst and how depressed she looked upon hearing the news of Vergil's 'demise'. "She was heartbroken."

"I'll make things right with Fuka once I defeat Mundus…" Vergil was saddened by what he had to do to her and the heartbroken state she was in. "I've discovered Mundus's human vessel…Kyle Rider, the CEO of Silversacks, I thought that his control over the companies and the government facilities were suspicious and this confirms it…Mankind is being enslaved by the Demon King Mundus!"

"How will you fight such a powerful enemy, Kyle Rider is a very powerful figure in the economic world, almost every major company in the world owes him money." Genjuro was unsure of Vergil's plan to attack such an influential figure, but he knew that he never jumped into anything without a plan.

"That is why I'm forming a resistance group, through espionage, hacking and strategic attacks, we can weaken their hold over mankind until we can strike at the heart of the demonic control, Mundus himself." Vergil was confident in his plan; he knew that with his skills and powers, he stood a chance against the Demon King.

"And my new project, the Final Boss project will help you strike at them." Genjuro smiled, hearing Vergil's plan had cheered him up a little from what he had to do to Fuka. "Once it is complete, both of Fuka's wishes will come true, and once your plan us successful, you can return to her."

"I'll do it…I'll defeat Mundus once and for all." Vergil spoke with a strong determination in his voice; he knew that there was no turning back from his decision anymore. "To free mankind and to protect Fuka…I will form The Order, only one more thing remains. Once I find my twin brother, Dante, we can strike!"

* * *

After Genjuro had left the room, Vergil was alone with his thoughts.

"After I defeat Mundus…someone has to step up and protect mankind, they can't be trusted with their own safety…they've been manipulated for so long that any demon or corrupt human can repeat Mundus's mistakes." Vergil thought to himself, he knew how impressionable humans were and how easily they could be taken advantage of. "I will protect them, not just from the demons but from themselves…as their ruler."

* * *

Author's notes: The new chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed my version of DmC Vergil's past and his history with the Kazamatsuri family, I had to work on Fuka's mother and I hope you enjoy that plot point as well, given Fuka's closeness with Vergil, you can imagine what their reunion will be like! Genjuro gets a small character expansion and his interactions with Nemo will be modified in the later chapters. Next chapter, Dante gets familiarized with Hades and he meets Axel and Emizel and after that, he recovers his lost memories! To those who know what happens in Vergil's Downfall, Fuka's in for some depressing scenes, which I will write during the Downfall arc!

Now to answer my reviewers

Apprentice to Fantasy

Thanks for the vote of confidence! And no problem, I'm just glad you read it, good luck with your work! Both Dante's are awesome!

Yeah, Dante's asshole attitude will disappear slowly the more he grows and the Disgaea cast will play a big role in that, Kat won't be appearing, instead, her role will be shared by both Fuka and Artina. I'm sure Dante and Vergil will be in for a huge shock! Fenrich could compete with classic Vergil for the title of strict pale haired demon.

RevolverBobcat

Both are awesome in their own right, one as a realistic character and the other as a fun escape character.

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks!

I tried to stay true with some changes! Artina's integration will happen allot more in the future! And yes, I'll shed some more light on that in the future.

That will be a major plot point in the first part of the upcoming Dante Arc!

Or anyone with a disrespectful sense of humor!

Thanks again!

Demonic Parade

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this update! And depending on the poll, yes! And Artina's leading in said poll.

Absolute Chaos

Glad you enjoyed it! Fenrich doesn't trust anyone that's not Val. Let's just say that Dante's amnesia and insensitive comments might upset Artina quite a bit, but he gets over it, Val and Artina will have a sibling like relationship in this story. If this chapter is any indicator, Vergil might get some broken bones when they meet again!

I hope you liked this chapter; the Nero arc is next on my update list, thanks for I'm glad you like it!


	4. Dante in Hades

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Nephilim Arc

Chapter three: Dante in Hades

After his run in with the Hunter Demon and his meeting with the mysterious Masked Man Vergil along with the Tyrant Valvatorez, Dante was very impatient, being dragged out of Limbo only to end up in Hades, annoyed the fugitive greatly.

"So, Vergil, huh?" Dante stared at the Masked Man, though he was thankful for his assistance, the fugitive still questioned the Order Leader's intentions. "What's this about my past?"

"It's like I said, you've lost your memories and I'll help you recover them." Vergil elaborated on his previous point, trying to convince the fugitive to believe him. "But first, we have to deal with some issues here… mainly the unwitting pawns of the Corrupterment."

"So, you bring me to group of demons to kill a different set of demons…" Dante deadpanned, the fugitive did not like his situation one bit, though it was a welcome change from being hunted down. "Well, whatever… could be worse I guess."

"Ah, Dante and Vergil, just the people I wanted to see." Valvatorez approached the pair casually; the vampire looked like he had some important news. "It seems a rogue human soul has been causing trouble in Hades, we can't stand idly by as this hoodlum goes about with his shenanigans!"

"A rogue human soul you say?" Vergil asked curiously, the Masked Man didn't know what to make of Valvatorez's announcement. "Are you sure it's not a misbehaving Prinny?"

"My training program is flawless!" Valvatorez gasped, the vampire was very appalled by Vergil's implication. "I'll have you know that as a Prinny Instructor, I have never let a Prinny get away with less than proper conduct!"

"Alright, I'm sorry for doubting you." Vergil sighed after the clear overreaction on Valvatorez's part, the Masked Man then turned to Dante to ask him about their current situation. "Ready for our first job in Hades?"

"This is gonna be a drag, I just know it." Dante frowned, the fugitive didn't like being rescued only to play errand boy for a demon. "_Fucking demons_…" The black haired man thought to himself, clearly disgruntled about his circumstance.

"Show Lord Val some respect, you mongrel!" Fenrich, who had just entered the room, snapped at Dante for his impudent tone, the werewolf was clearly incensed by the fugitive's devil may care attitude.

"Sorry, but having a talking dog call me a mongrel is just too rich!" Dante looked at Fenrich, his annoyed scowl replaced with an amused smirk, clearly entertained by the werewolf's choice of words. "What's the matter? Got some fleas biting your ass?"

"Why you insolent little…!" Fenrich glared at Dante, seething with rage at the fugitive's rude attempt at humour. "I'll break you in two!"

"Calm down, Fenrich, there's no need for infighting in our party." Valvatorez spoke out, not wanting the werewolf to fight Dante when there were much more pressing matters to attend to. "Alright then, we shall leave immediately! Let's re-educate this rogue soul and turn him into a proper Prinny, courtesy of the Hades Party!"

* * *

Just as the newly formed Hades Party set out to apprehend the rogue soul, Artina and Flonne were discussing plans of their own, the blonde archangel looking especially giddy.

"Lady Archangel, are you sure he's here?" Artina smiled nervously, the pink haired angel didn't know how to tell Flonne that the older Dante was nowhere to be seen. "I've searched everywhere and there's no sign of a white haired man with a red coat."

"We can't give up!" Flonne protested; the archangel was dead set on finding the older Dante after years of separation. "This is in the name of love!"

"Love, huh?" Artina thought about her own feelings and the time she saved the younger Dante from the Hunter Demon and the promise she made to Eva, the pink haired angel then held her hands over her own heart, wearing a worried expression on her face. "Dante… please be safe."

"That's right!" Flonne spoke with determination in her voice and a passionate fire in her eyes; the archangel was excited to see the older Dante again. "I have to find my one true love again!"

* * *

Just as the two angels finished their conversation, the pair heard several gunshots and the sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone.

"Any last words before I turn you into pile of junk?" The older Dante stood over a demonic titan clad in rusted armour, wielding his trusted sword, Rebellion; the Devil Hunter wore a battle crazed smirk on his face. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll recycle you into a nice frying pan."

"You bastard!" The demonic titan seethed with rage as it tried to get up and kill Dante, despite it being in such an injured state.

"Jackpot!" Dante tossed Rebellion into the air and took out his twin handguns, Ebony and Ivory, still wearing his smirk, the Devil Hunter shot holes through the demonic titan. "Should've picked classier last words, ya loud mouthed scrap heap." The white haired man spun his twin handguns before putting them back in their holsters and catching his sword. "Well, that was boring, couldn't even get a workout."

"Dante!" Flonne could barely contain her excitement, the object of her affection, who she had longed to see for years, was standing right in front of her, the archangel then ran over to the Devil Hunter and hugged him to the ground.

"Whoa, slow down babe!" Dante tried to get up, but Flonne was hugging him so tightly, that the Devil Hunter could barely move a muscle. "Look, if we went out, sorry if I didn't call back, I'm a very busy guy." The white haired man joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

"You're so mean, Dante!" Flonne looked up at Dante, her eyes now tearful from their reunion; the archangel was overjoyed to see the Devil Hunter again. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, nice to see you, Flonne, you look… taller." Dante smiled nervously, seeing the archangel after a few years was really surprising, the Devil Hunter didn't know what to do next.

"Lady Archangel, I'm so happy for you." Artina smiled, seeing Flonne so happy with the older Dante was enough to fill the pink haired angel with joy.

"Dante! I love you so much!" Flonne buried her face into the Devil Hunter's chest and tightened her grip, not wanting to let go of him ever again.

"Good grief… I'll never get any work done at this rate." Dante sighed, though he was happy to see Flonne again, the Devil Hunter knew all about her possessive tendencies. "Sorry Val, looks like I can't work to the fullest."

* * *

Back to the Hades Party, the younger Dante, along with Vergil, Valvatorez and Fenrich headed to where the rogue soul was reported, there, a grisly sight awaited them; several corpses with deep cuts inflicted from a sword were all lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood and piles of body parts, standing in the middle of all that carnage was a lone rugged man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, clad in tight green armour and his right arm made of metal, wielding a blood red katana with a metal sheathe that had a trigger on it.

"Ay, these monsters didn't show me a good time." The rugged swordsman sighed as he swung the blood off his sword, wearing a disappointed look on his face.

"Is that… Jetstream Sam?!" Vergil was shocked, as if the rugged swordsman was a figure from his past; the Masked Man approached the brown haired man to confirm his identity.

"If it isn't my favourite student, so what did you do to get you to hell?" Sam turned around to face Vergil, recognizing the Masked Man despite the covering on his student's face and the distorted voice.

"I should be asking you that!" Vergil shot back; the Masked Man didn't know what the Sam was doing in Hades, or how his former teacher had gotten there in the first place.

"Like all swordsmen, I was defeated by a worthy opponent." Sam smirked before sheathing his sword, explaining the details behind his presence in Hades to his former pupil. "That is what I taught you, yes?"

"So, our Vergil is acquainted with the rogue soul." Valvatorez commented on the interaction between Sam and the Masked Man, intrigued by the nature of their conversation.

"Small fucking world, huh?" Dante deadpanned, finding the coincidental meeting between Sam and Vergil quite odd.

"Watch your language in front of my Lord!" Fenrich snapped at Dante, angered by the fugitive's foul mouth.

"Let's see how much you've improved." Sam pulled the trigger on his katana's sheathe and the sword shot out like a bullet, the rugged swordsman than caught the weapon mid-air and planted his feet firmly on the ground, entering a combat stance. "Show your sensei what you've got, eh?"

"Murasama… your signature weapon." Vergil eyed the red sword before gripping Yamato's handle and scabbard, entering an Iajutsu stance. "I've gotten stronger since we've last met… I'll show you that I can master the Satsujin-ken."

"Nice sword you got there, looks powerful, tell me, what is your sword's name?" Sam noticed Yamato; the rugged swordsman was eager test Vergil's skills.

"It's Yamato, my Father's sword." Vergil replied, ready to strike at any given moment, the Masked Man tried to analyse Sam's movements, trying to predict the attack.

"A clash of heirloom swords?" Sam gave Vergil a battle crazed smirk, before charging at the Masked Man at a high speed, slashing at his former pupil. "I like that!"

Vergil quickly unsheathed Yamato and parried the strike from Sam's Murasama, the force from the two swordsmen generated sparks from their swords.

Sam kicked Vergil away before charging his Murasama with energy and performing "Charging Slash" rushing towards the Masked Man and releasing the energy in the form of blood red slashes.

Vergil sheathed Yamato and imbued it with Angelic Energy and performed "Rapid Slash" charging quickly at Sam leaving several blue slashes in his wake.

The combined energy of the flurry of slashes left by both swordsmen blinded the Hades Party with a cloud of dust and a bright light, but when the dust cleared, both Sam and Vergil were on their knees, using their respective swords to support themselves.

"Not bad, you've come a long way." Sam got up and approached Vergil; the rugged swordsman wore a content smile on his face, pleased with the intense yet short battle.

"I told you, I've improved." Vergil smiled as well, even if the fight ended in a draw, the Masked Man was content that he managed to catch up to Sam, the man who taught him swordsmanship.

"Don't get so cocky, somewhere out there, is someone that can give you a run for your money." Sam smirked before letting out a merry laugh; the rugged swordsman was still very excited from the fight. "Well, I guess I'll hang around you guys, things could get very interesting."

"Ah, the bond between teacher and student, there's nothing quite like it." Valvatorez smiled at the conversation between Sam and Vergil, taking note of the fight.

"It is quite impressive, my Lord." Fenrich nodded in agreement, though the werewolf held no respect for Vergil or Sam, he acknowledged the vampire's amusement as enough to show some respect.

"Samurai freaks…" Dante joked, finding the scene before him far too similar to an action movie; the fugitive had a newfound respect for Vergil, despite his choice of words.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter three is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! As promised, Classic Dante got some screen time, and he met Flonne! They're relationship will be explained in the upcoming Dante Arc. Valvatorez forms the Hades Party and Vergil meets his old mentor, Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising that character just fits so well in this universe! Next chapter, Dante gets his memories back and his relationship with Artina is explained and after that, the party meets Axel!

Now to answer my reviewers

Demonic Parade

Fuka's not gonna appreciate Vergil faking his death; their reunion will be a tearful and violent one not to mention meeting Desco again! And it's about 9$

Hope you liked this chapter; Nero's troubles are just beginning.

Zero-Nightmare

Indeed, I hope you liked this new one.

And when they meet again…

He'll appear again!

That will be quite fun to write!

Absolute Chaos

Fuka will play a huge role in the DLC Story, which will merge the events of Vergil's Downfall and the Fuka and Desco show! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Apprentice to Fantasy

Glad you liked it! Vergil was all brain no feelings on that decision and his reunion with both Fuka and Desco will be quite the stressful one for him, Fuka's role in this story will be huge. Yeah, Vergil is the well intentioned Machiavellian type.


End file.
